


Temperamental Cat

by Kuudere_Aquarian



Series: Fruits Basket Drabbles [3]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudere_Aquarian/pseuds/Kuudere_Aquarian
Summary: This was written in 1/2013 so please keep that in mind when reading!Originally posted to FF.net as "Temperamental Cat" under my penname there: Fallen-Autumn-LeavesEdited 6/2020 to try to improve the quality.Three super short snippets of Kyo x OFC
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fruits Basket Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775134
Kudos: 3





	Temperamental Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fruits Basket, but I do own Umiko my OC.

**Mystery**

"What's your favorite color?" Umiko asked, green eyes wide and curious. Kyo gave her a weird look. They were sitting in the shade of a ginkgo tree. For the past half hour they had each been focused on their individual assignments and had shared little more than a few words. 

"Why?" he said cautiously.

"I want to know."

"...Um, okay? It's-" he began.

"No! No, don't tell me!"

"But you asked me," he said with a blank look on his face.

"But it'll take away the mystery~!" she said grinning and turning back around to continue working on homework.

This left the cat to watch her warily, expecting another bout of crazy. And knowing Umiko, he wouldn't be dissapointed.

* * *

**Spring**

"Kyo-Kyo!" her voice drifted from below.

The cat zodiac shifted his gaze from the bright blue sky to the grass below. Umiko was waving enthusiastically in a yellow summer dress, her brown curls falling loosely, and a twinkle in her green eyes. She was holding a picnic basket. Kyo couldn't resist jumping down from the roof and joining her the picnic she had planned.

They spent hours snacking, talking, and laughing. Slowly the day grew cooler and they migrated closer together. As the sun set, Kyo took Umiko by surprise as his lips brushed hers.

However, it was not quite satisfactory to the neko. "Ugh, leeks!" he thought.

* * *

**You Won't Take Away My Pride**

_Inspired by "Decode" by Paramore_

I watched as my used-to-be friend, Umiko, walked away down the hall.

We were great friends until a few days ago, when a misunderstanding ruined everything. Lately, I thought Umi had been avoiding me and hanging out with my cousin Hatsuharu. I thought she no longer wished to be my friend, and being the cat of the zodiac, it made perfect since to me.

I confronted her and we yelled at each other. I accused her of ditching me. But it turns out that she was just planning a surprise party to celebrate my birthday. So now I feel like a complete and total idiot and really wish I never said anything.

I want her back, so much it hurts. I didn't know that she was so important to me. It feels like a part of me is missing. I keep catching myself turning to tell her something, buying an extra drink at break, and waiting to walk home together only to realize she won't be there.

I want to ask her to forgive me.

But something always stops me just before I do...


End file.
